Ghost Rider vs Scorpion
Ghost Rider vs Scorpion is the twenty-third battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the thirteenth of Season 2. It features the devil's own bounty hunter, Ghost Rider, facing off against Mortal Kombat warrior, Scorpion. It was published on January 3, 2016. Cast Nice Peter as Ghost Rider Xin Wuku as Scorpion (body) Lyrics 'Scorpion:' Come here! Face the fiery fury of Scorpion’s wrath! Drown in a bloodbath, you don’t wanna follow my warpath! Seems this Headless Horseman traded his horse in for a motorcycle Why don’t you ask the original Sub-Zero if you could face this flame spittin’ psycho! There’s no running from a deadly Shirai Ryu captain, Whose eternal damnation will make you a Phantom! Your style’s getting overheated, just like your bike’s engines! So don’t act so pretentious, demanding sinner’s repentance, You were replaced by Danny Ketch, a Spirit of Vengeance! It’s a Marvel that you’re alive; you’ll never amount to my legend! A wannabe Grim Reaper, insulting the name of fear! Your fate is coming near, Blaze, so GET OVER HERE! 'Ghost Rider:' What’s wrong, Sasori? You look like you’ve seen a Ghost. A shinobi feared by all, but wait, defeated by most? I’ll add to that list. I got a passion for sins, I’ll smash him to bits! You’re an unworthy Kombatant at this, your disses make me think you’re a pacifist! You’re just a war hardened ninja that went against your father’s will, Cold hearted and tough, like your opposite partner: chill. You must be mistaken: I killed the son of Satan! You have trouble taking on lightweights such as Raiden! And Danny replaced me? You’re a yellow swap of your hero! I’m putting your light out, flamer, you’re below Zero! This spiteful glorified lighter better bite with more than kunais, Fighting the tightest Ghost Writer of rap’s a sin. Look into my eyes! 'Scorpion:' I see the eye of the storm, and I spit in its face! I went against my father? You killed yours and took his place! You think you’re hotshit? You got played by Nic Cage! Who uses bikes and shotguns? A fuckin’ disgrace! 'Ghost Rider:' I’m disgraceful? Your emotions have made you unstable. Now you’re hateful and ungrateful, your many mistakes are fatal! Fight me in your worlds, and I’ll make you feel stage fright! Now you’re protecting Noobs, but kill on sight? That ain’t right! 'Scorpion:' Cut the hero schtick! We both know you escaped your cell, You fight devils all the time, but your worst battle was yourself! Speaking of which, your source material’s gone to shit, like it spiked Lee. Now stop spitting out your weak bars, now fight me! 'Ghost Rider:' You’re so upset, man. The match has gone to sudden death, full of wrath, You’re fucking trash, how could you spit fire with a button mash? Don’t act so rash from Casamassa. You’re salty over a frostbite. Damn, just go with spam, Hanzo. If that’s how you avoid a lost fight. 'Scorpion:' Let’s take this to the Netherrealm! Welcome to the forever Hell! You should know what that’s like! The devil’s got your soul - what a sell! Now you’re working for him as his walking, talking, hot-headed minion! Not winning’s impossible with these flipping kicks! Of course I gotta FINISH HIM. 'Ghost Rider:' I sold my soul to the devil, yeah, and I stole it back! You’re ordered by your boss to kill your friends! Just like your clan! Ooh, did that sting Scorpion? Sorry, I forgot to mention your family. Your moves are all over the place, but I’ll bring you to your FATALITY! Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:Ghost Rider vs Scorpion Category:TKandMit Category:Dragonsblood23